Inexpressible Inhibitions
by Zaphias
Summary: [AU, taito/yamachi and others] Tai and Yama break up leaving both devastated, but it means Daisuke may finally have a chance. Will he go for it, or realize he has feelings for someone else? And what will happen between Tai and Yama? --chapter 5--
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon, and don't flatter me thinking I do.

A/N: Ohmigod. I've started another fic. I never thought I would do this again. This one is going to be Taito/Yamachi, Taisuke/Daichi, Daiken/Kensuke, with a little Yamasuke/Daito. Yeah, let the madness begin. Actually, I wouldn't really call it madness, but whatever. Please review!

Warning: Be forewarned! Addiction, drug use, suicide (maybe), angst, etc. ahead, and in later chapters. 

**Inexpressible Inhibitions - Chapter One**

"Hey Dai." Ken greeted his best friend. But when Daisuke didn't reply, he asked, "What's up?"

Daisuke just shrugged. "I hate school. I absolutely hate it. What good is it?" He rambled on.

"Maybe because you want something that somebody else has." Ken stated simply. "Or, should I say you want someone that somebody else has."

Daisuke shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ken. Not a clue." They walked the rest of the way to school in silence. Ken didn't know whether he should tell Daisuke what he'd heard or not. He didn't know how true it was.

When they set foot on school grounds, Ken turned to Daisuke. "You know, I heard that they broke up." He said as nonchalantly as possible, even though he didn't know how because it was a very random thing to say. Daisuke looked at Ken for a moment, then a grin appeared on his face. He didn't say anything though. Ken shook his head. "Thought you didn't like him." He stated.

"I don't." Daisuke replied. His grin was replaced with a frown, and sympathy cross his features. "I feel really bad though. They've been together for years." Ken raised his eyebrow. He had stopped walking, and watched at Daisuke just kept going. When Daisuke finally noticed he turned towards him. "C'mon, Ken! We're going to be late!" He waved to him, smiling.

Ken shook his head and followed Daisuke into the school.

Daisuke walked into class, a smile plastered across his face. He couldn't be happier! The one person he'd been wanting for what seemed like forever was finally on the market again. How he possibly not be happy? He sat down in the back of the room, next to Takeru. "Hey." Takeru said, eyeing Daisuke suspiciously. "What're you so happy about?"

Daisuke didn't answer, just kept on grinning like there was no tomorrow. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Daisuke turned to Takeru and asked, "Does anyone else have this class?"

Takeru shrugged. "I think Yamato and Taichi switched into this class. I'm not sure though."

The smile on Daisuke's face fell rather quickly once what Takeru said sunk it. "Both of them?" He winced after the question left his mouth. What a stupid question.

"I don't know now. If what's going around is true, probably not." Now that statement made Daisuke start grinning again. So, maybe it is true. Takeru raised his eyebrow. "Why are you grinning?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I don't know. I'm having a good day, I guess."

Takeru nodded, but still didn't believe him. "Okay. Whatever."

Class started after that. Daisuke was still grinning though. Maybe he would finally get what he'd always wanted. About five minutes into the class the classroom door opened, and in walked Yamato. He muttered his apology and took his seat in front of Daisuke. Daisuke could smell his cologne, which he thought smelt pretty damn good.

Finally the teacher let them split off into groups. Daisuke, Takeru, and Yamato were in a group together. There was silence between them, and all Daisuke could think about was how he wanted to ask Yamato if it was true. Had they really broken up? He shook with anticipation. Finally Takeru cleared his throat and said, "So, Yamato, how are you?" Okay, not exactly what Daisuke wanted to hear, but it was better than nothing.

Yamato shook his head. "Why don't you just ask and get it over with." He said with a sigh looking back and forth between Daisuke and Takeru. "I know it's been going around, so just ask."

Daisuke couldn't take it anymore. "Did you two break up?" He blurted out. Okay, so maybe he shouldn't of sounded so anxious.

Yamato nodded. "Yeah, we sure did." Another sigh surpassing him.

Both Takeru and Daisuke nodded, but Daisuke tried to hide the smile that had formed on his lips.

---

Aero-Grrl: Okay, so it was short first chapter! Please, please, please review though! I'm not sure if I want to even finish this one. If you guys like it, please review and let me know... I don't like to waste my time. I could be writing something better! -Ciao


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon, and don't flatter me thinking I do.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Here's the next chapter. I'll hopefully get the next chapter out in the next couple of days. Exams are coming up in a couple of weeks, so I'm trying to get as much writing done before then. Plus, I have to go to three school graduations. All my friends are graduating! @_@ And, leaving me to go to college. Whilst I stay here and finish highschool. ::cries:: Guess I'll just have to go visit them. ^^ But, enjoy!

Warning: Be forewarned! Addiction, drug use, suicide (maybe), angst, etc. ahead.

**Inexpressible Inhibitions - Chapter Two**

Both Takeru and Daisuke nodded, but Daisuke tried to hide the smile that had formed on his lips. He wasn't supposed to be happy about Yamato's break up, but he couldn't help it. He'd been waiting for the day to finally come, and now it had, and he was going to take his opportunity. Well, if he didn't chicken out, that is.

"That's a shame." Takeru said after a minute.

Yamato shook his head. "I don't need your pity... Or your sympathy." He muttered coldly.

The three boys sat in silence for a few moments. Daisuke finally spoke up. "Well, might as well get to work." He said, trying to change the subject, even though he wanted to know all the details about his friend's break up. He wondered if Taichi was upset. He had to be, Daisuke frowned at the thought. He didn't want Taichi to be upset.

Yamato was nothing but a ticking time bomb the rest of class. Anything Daisuke did and Takeru said would detonate him. Finally Daisuke has decided to just sit there, hands clasped together twiddling his thumbs. He could be still for the rest of class, sure. Okay, so maybe it was rather difficult for him, but he thought he managed pretty well. By the time the bell rang though, he was running out of class. He had to talk to Taichi.

He searched the clustered hall, hoping that he would see his brown haired friend. When the bell rang he cursed himself. He was late for class. Not good on the first day of a new semester. He grabbed his books out of his locker, and took off running down the hall. He cursed the fact that his class was all the way on the other side of the building.

He burst into the classroom, and grinned triumphantly. He was only four minutes late; instead of the usual ten. "Well, Mr. Motomiya, you're only five minutes late instead of your usual ten. This is not a good way to start off the new semester." Said the teacher, only half amused.

He took the seat closest to him, and replied with, "Well, at least I'm improving." He paused for a moment as if thinking. Then added, "And I was only four minutes late." The glare from the teacher quieted him though.

The teacher resumed teaching whatever it was that she was teaching, and Daisuke felt a tap on his shoulder. "Smooth, man." Daisuke's stomach hopped at the voice. He turned half way around, and looked at the owner of the voice. "Be a smartass right off the bat."

"I wasn't being a smartass." Daisuke replied, shaking his head. "And, since when are you in this class?"

"Mr. Yagami and Mr. Motomiya, if it's that important please feel free to take it out in the hallway." The teacher announced, resulting in Daisuke slouching in his seat. But Taichi had better ideas.

"I would, but then I would miss your lovely lesson." He said, smiling sweetly.

The teacher glared at him. "Do you want to go to the office on your first day being in this room, Mr. Yagami?" Taichi shook his head, but the smile never left his face. "Good, then I would appreciate it if you and Mr. Motomiya would pay attention."

Daisuke's head hit his desk, as he heard everyone in the class snicker. Then he grinned to himself. Taichi was in this class with him. "Yes!" He exclaimed out loud.

"Is there something you want to share, Mr. Motomiya?"

Daisuke's head lifted from his desk, and he peered at the teacher. He took a look at the board, and skimmed over the notes written on it. "I'm just excited to learn about Greek Mythology, ma'am." He replied.

She raised her eyebrow and stared at him over her glasses. "Then I suggest you keep your head off your desk, get out a piece of paper, and take the notes down."

His eyes widened, and he replied, "You're so right." He turned around in his seat and ripped a piece of paper out Taichi's notebook. Resuming his starting position, he grinned at the teacher proudly.

When the teacher announced that it was okay to finally pick partners, Daisuke was jumping for joy. Within seconds, there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to meet a grinning Taichi. "You're my partner." He said, and Daisuke nodded.

They finished what they had to do, and Daisuke realized that he still had forty-five minutes to talk with Taichi. He wanted to ask him if he was okay, and why he and Yamato broke up, but he didn't know how to. Taichi sensed something, and said, "So, I'm guessing you heard."

Daisuke stared at him stupidly. "Heard? About what?"

Taichi laughed. "Dai, you aren't any good at playing stupid." Daisuke tried to look hurt, making Taichi laugh again. "When you play stupid, you should do it unintentionally. You do it best that way."

Daisuke pouted. "Gee, thanks. I can't help but think that that was a put down." He replied.

Taichi shook his head. "Take it as a compliment." Daisuke nodded, but his insides were screaming. Going by Taichi's words, he'd just complimented him. Taichi had just complimented Daisuke. Today must be his lucky day. "But, you did hear, didn't you?" Daisuke nodded again. "Good, less for me to explain."

"Well, I don't know why or anything. Yamato just told Takeru and I that you two split." He tried to sound as uninterested as possible. He wanted to sound like he didn't really care, even though he did. Yamato and Taichi broke up, meaning they were both single again. Taichi was back on the market, and Daisuke would be damned if anyone else took advantage of the situation before him.

Taichi just nodded in return. Daisuke realized that he wasn't planning on volunteering the information any time soon. They sat in silence for a few moments before Daisuke decided to get up the guts to ask what had been nagging at him. "Why?" It was a simple question that could be referring to anything.

To Daisuke it felt like time had stopped. Everything was in slow motion. He watched the rest of the class as he waited for his friend's reply. All his classmates were going in slow motion. A group of guys were laughing and poking fun at some boy. A group of girls were eyeing the group of guys. Everything resumed normal speed once Taichi spoke though. "It was just long overdue I guess."

Daisuke started at him for a second. "Overdue?" He contemplated the meaning of the word, and how it was used. "You make it sound like your relationship was a book in the library that was never returned."

Taichi leaned forward, his face only a mere inches away from Daisuke's. "Maybe it was." He said as the bell rang. Without another word, he got up and left the classroom. Daisuke sat in his desk, what was that supposed to mean? He didn't move until the bell rang once again. He cursed himself; he was now late to his next class once again.

---

Aero-Grrl: Greek Mythology is what I'm studying right now, so that's the main reason why I used it. ^^;; I just got done reading The Odyssey. Which is still on my brain. So excuse that. Anyway, I'm not too sure if this chapter was very good. But, review anyway? Thanks! -Ciao


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon, and don't flatter me thinking I do.

A/N: Just to get all the pairings I plan on doing for this fic out there. It's going to be mostly Taito/Yamachi and Kensuke/Daiken (not till later). With lots Taisuke/Daichi (mostly hinting) and quite possibly some Yamasuke/Daito. As you can probably tell I like Daisuke... A lot. Actually, probably goes way past that. I like Tai and Dai, yeah, kind of makes sense when you think about it. ^^;; Maybe. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

Warning: Addiction, drug use, suicide (maybe), angst, etc. ahead.

**Inexpressible Inhibitions - Chapter Three**

Daisuke sat in his desk, what was that supposed to mean? He didn't move until the bell rang once again. He cursed himself; he was now late to his next class once again.

He ran through the hallways, trying to make it to his locker then back to class without wasting much time. Finally he made it to his locker, grabbed the book he needed, then crammed the rest of his stuff in. He'd worry about the mess he knew he'd have to clean off the floor later. He took off running again after he slammed his locker shut. 

When you're in a hurry, you tend to do stupid things, and you tend to not really notice what's around you. Once Daisuke ran past the office he cursed at himself for the third time that day. It was too late now, so he stopped and waiting for the voice he knew he was bound to hear calling him. After a few moments waiting there, he finally heard it, "Motomiya, why are you in the hallway? You should be in class." The principle declares, his voice echoing through the empty hallway. Duh, thought Daisuke.

Daisuke faced the older man, and tried not to glare at him. "That's exactly where I'm going." He muttered, and if you wouldn't of stopped me I would be there by now, he finished in his head. He didn't need a detention, oh no.

The principle nodded. "Well get there."

Daisuke nodded. Why were people so dumb? Clearly anyone could see that he was late for class and was in the hallway because he was trying to get to it. Well, anyone smart enough to realize, that is. He turned on his heels and walked the rest of the way down the hallway, once he rounded the corner--he was running again.

He stopped running a few doors down from the classroom he was supposed to be in. He glanced in the classrooms he passed, waving at people he knew. Finally he reached his classroom, and he walked in. He glanced around the room, and noticed that the teacher was missing. He thanked every God known to man, and took a seat in the back quickly.

He looked around the room, and sighed when his eyes fell on no one he knew. Guess he would be using this class for more important things, like thinking. It really bothered Daisuke. Why had Taichi been so nonchalant about the break up? He couldn't possibly be over it that soon. Just a few days ago they were all over each other. A twinge of jealousy hit Daisuke for a moment. But he pushed it into the back of his mind.

Obviously, both were very upset, Daisuke concluded. Yamato was being cynical, and Taichi was being nonchalant. Yes, they were very upset. Daisuke was determined to find out what happened. It really bothered him that his friends weren't happy. The bell rang, making Daisuke jump. He looked up at the rest of the class filing out of the room. He got up and joined them. Hopefully he didn't have any homework from this class.

He walked back to his locker, and opened it without thinking. All of his books tumbled out, and Daisuke yelled a curse in frustration. He stood there staring at them after his outburst. "Are you alright?" He heard, he didn't need to look to know it was Ken. He just kept staring at the mess he'd made. "They're not going to move, no matter how long and hard you stare at them." Ken watched Daisuke for a few minutes more, and when the mahogany haired boy didn't move, he spoke again, "Do you plan on picking them up or are you going to stare at them all day?"

Daisuke finally looked over a Ken, he glared at him. "Thanks for the help." He said sarcastically.

Ken shook his head. "You were staring at them, not picking them up. Would you like me to stare at them as well?"

"Ken... Just... Shut up." Daisuke muttered bending down to pick up his books. The bell rang, and he growled. At least he was just late to lunch, and not another class. "Great. I'm going to be ticked if the pizza is gone when I get to lunch." He muttered to himself. He stuffed the books back in his locker, and shut it quickly.

Ken arched an eyebrow at the shorter boy. "You do realize that when you come back, they're all going to fall out again." When Daisuke stormed off in the direction of the cafeteria, Ken rolled his eyes. "Daisuke." He called out to his friend. The boy stopped immediately, allowing Ken to catch up. When Ken got beside him--he started again.

"Yes, I do realize when I open my locker again my books will fall out, but I don't care right now." Daisuke rambled. "I'm starving," Then he beamed, his walking stance lifting slightly. "Plus, Tai might have this lunch."

Ken rolled his eyes. Puffing his cheeks out; he blew out of his mouth. "I'm surprised you aren't sprinting down the hallway then. Did they actually--" But before he could even finished Daisuke was answering.

"Yup!" He said happily, bouncing along side Ken. "They broke up. Heard it from Taichi and Yamato." Ken nodded.

"Weren't they a little suspicious with you being happily giddy about the news?" He questioned.

Daisuke looked at Ken like he was out of his mind. "Happily giddy? What's that supposed to mean? I didn't act happy around _them_, stupid." The last statement made Ken chuckle.

"Right, Dai. Right."

Daisuke crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at Ken. "No one has any faith in me, I swear." He said, sticking his tongue out at his taller friend. Everyone thought he was a naïve child who couldn't sit still, and be quiet for five minutes. That he was plain dumb and loud. Even _Ken_ thought he was. And, Ken was his best friend. Well, he'd show Ken. "I'm gonna get him, you know."

"Him who?" Ken really didn't feel like talking about it. He wished they would just get to lunch and get it over with. He was going to have to listen to Daisuke about it the rest of the day.

"Him who. You know who." Daisuke state simply, ignoring Ken's dismissive tone.

"How do you know? I could have thought you were talking about Takeru." Ken shot back without effort. Daisuke pulled a disgusted face.

"Funny." Then he resumed what he was talking about before. "You just wait though, I will get him." Ken just rolled his eyes as they walked into the cafeteria. He spotted _him_ as soon as they stepped foot into the huge room. He glanced at his mahogany haired friend, and rolled his eyes again at the smile on his face.

---

Aero: I think this chapter pretty much sucked. I have no idea how well I wrote Ken. I haven't seen Digimon 02 in such a long time. My apologies if he's out of character. Well review, please? Hopefully a little bit of Taito in the next chapter, and some more Taisuke/Daichi hints. -Ciao


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon, and don't flatter me thinking I do.

A/N: This chapter has been done for over a week. The day I was going to upload it FF.Net was being a jackass. Then I rented Xenosaga: Episode One, and I've been playing it non-stop. ^^;; This chapter doesn't have what I promised though. There's really not that much Taito in this one or Taisuke/Daichi hints. There's more Kensuke/Daiken though. ^^;; I just want to hug Daisuke, he's so cute! ^^;; Sorry. Well, thanks for the lovely reviews. You know I love all of you! ^^ Please review this chapter also! Enjoy!

Oh! I have a quick question, since most of you have read my other fic, CP. I started a new story which Yama's kind of crazy in, like not all there in the head. And Taichi kinda gets caught up in it, and yadda yadda yadda. Would anyone of you actually be interesting in reading something like that? It's really angsty. I wrote the first chapter, and it seemed okay, but the more I think about it the more I think it'll suck. Well, anyway, please let me know in a review or whatever. Thanks!

Now onto the fic! ^^;;

Warning: Addiction, drug use, suicide (maybe), angst, etc. ahead.

**Inexpressible Inhibitions - Chapter Four**

Ken glanced at his mahogany haired friend, and rolled his eyes again at the smile on his face. "You're such a stalker." Ken said nonchalantly. Nothing new to him. Daisuke glared at him.

"Am not." He argued, sticking out his tongue. "I don't stalk people, I'm not crazy." This made Ken chuckle.

"You're just like Jun!" Ken said in realization. "Instead you're stalking Taichi and not Yamato." He thought about it for a few moments, then changed his mind, and said, "Well, you probably stalk Yamato too. You just haven't said anything about it to let me know."

Daisuke stared at Ken for a few seconds. Then growled, "That was a low blow, Ken. I am not like Jun. Do you see me wearing a shirt with Tai's face on it? No. So I am not like my sister. Don't ever say anything like that ever again." With that said, he stormed off to the table where his friends were sitting. But, most importantly, where Taichi was sitting.

Ken rolled his eyes, and followed his infatuated friend. It was going to be a long day, he could already tell. He never really liked the big group of friends, but always dealt with it for Daisuke's sake. He never really talked to any of them. He talked to Taichi and Yamato once or twice, only because of Daisuke. The others were just kind of there, and he'd said a few words to them every now and then.

He waited for Daisuke to take a seat, then took a seat across from him. Another day sitting at the lunch table and not saying a single word. Ken liked it that way though. He didn't feel the need to say anything to any of them. He was happy being ignored by people, just as long as Daisuke wasn't one them.

"Hey," Daisuke greeted Taichi, a smile plastered to his face. 

Taichi returned the smile, he replied, "Hey." Then glanced at Ken, nodding slightly as if saying, 'Hey, man'. Ken just rolled his eyes, and not showing any emotion.

Ken watched Taichi and Daisuke interact. He wondered if Daisuke realized that Taichi was flirting with him. Knowing Dai, probably not. Ken laughed to himself, Daisuke was so dense sometimes. Ken looked down the rest of the table, he hadn't noticed Yamato sitting at the other end of it. He glanced at Taichi and Daisuke nervously. Why it made him nervous, he had no clue.

Why did they have to break up? It just ruined everything for Ken. At least when they were together Daisuke wouldn't ignore him. Okay, so maybe he was being a little selfish, but it's not like he was selfish all the time. When Yamato and Taichi were together at least Daisuke whined and complained to him. But, it wasn't always just that. He knew that it would be nothing but Taichi from now on. He stared at Daisuke for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly when he laughed at something Taichi said.

The bell rang, and Ken felt himself sigh in relief. He stood up, and said his good byes to the rest of the group. Turning he went to say something to Daisuke, but realized he was walking out of the cafeteria with Taichi instead. He glared at their retreating forms. "Kind of pisses you off, huh?" Said a voice from behind him. He turned, and he was met with Yamato. Ken didn't say anything, and the blonde grinned. "Thought so. Pisses me off too." He said again, then brushed past Ken; leaving the lunch room.

Daisuke was so excited that everything was going so well. Even though a twinge of regret wavered over him when he realized he left Ken in the cafeteria. No matter, he'd forgive him. Taichi and Daisuke went their separate ways when they reached Taichi's locker. And, Daisuke all but skipped to his locker. He was surprise he could even pull off something like that without hurting himself in some way. He grinned to himself as he opened his locker. 

His books tumbled out once again. Daisuke's smile disappeared immediately and was replaced with a frown. He stood there for a few moments, then shouted a curse in frustration. "Damn it all to hell." He muttered under his breath, leaning down and picking up his stuff for the second time that day. He swore that it wasn't going to happen again. He didn't want to deal with picking everything up again. He placed every thing in his locker neatly. Well, as neatly as possible, then grabbed the book he needed. He slammed the locker and heard a loud thud come from the inside. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the locker.

"Twenty seconds!" Someone yelled down the hall, letting everyone in the hallway know that they should be getting to class.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Daisuke took off down the hall. At least his class wasn't on the other side of the building this time. He praised the fact that he was a soccer player. All those games and practices paid off. Not exactly for his poise, but for his speed. True he was well balanced on the field, but off the field was a-whole-nother story.

He stepped foot into the room just as the bell rang, and he smiled triumphantly. "Not late today!" He announced proudly taking his seat.

"Wow, first in months." Takeru said with mock astonishment from behind Daisuke.

Daisuke glared at him over his shoulder, making Takeru chuckle. Sometimes he really couldn't stand the blonde. There were times when he reminded Daisuke of Yamato, but then there were other times when he thought they couldn't possibly be related--let alone brothers. He used to always fight with the blonde. Not so much anymore, but they still had their little quarrels. Kind of like Yamato and Taichi, the thought made Daisuke shudder. He would never fall for Takeru. Ick, that was just... No.

"I see you're not wasting any time." Takeru said randomly. "Don't you think you should let everything simmer down before you nab Taichi?"

Daisuke gave Takeru a stupid look resulting in the blonde giving out a chuckle. "What are you talking about?" He asked stupidly. Too bad he wasn't faking this time. "You're a freak, Takeru."

Takeru's mouth dropped open but there was a slight smile there also. "I am not a freak! You're the one all over Taichi at lunch, not me." This time Daisuke's mouth dropped open, but he wasn't smiling.

"I was not all over Tai! What have _you_ been smoking? It's killing brain cells, Takeru. Drugs are _bad_." Daisuke rambled on. Takeru just arched an eyebrow at the boy.

"I haven't been smoking anything. I was just expressing what I saw." The blonde countered in his defense. 

Daisuke rolled his eyes, and looked at Takeru like he'd lost his mind. "I'm telling Yamato you're doing drugs." He explained childishly. It was Takeru's turn to roll his eyes.

"You're such a child sometimes, Dai." He muttered. "Grow up."

Daisuke walked out of class a little angry. He wanted to yell and scream at Takeru. Actually, he wanted to tackle him and beat the shit out of him. He walked to his locker and put the combination in to open it. He swore he would throw his books away if they fell out again. He opened the locker, and a book and a notebook full of loose leaf paper fell to the ground. Daisuke hit the locker next to his with his fist, and yelled a curse. He kicked the book and notebook down the hallway. He watched as it got lost in the crowd.

Papers scattered everywhere, and he yelled another curse. "Are you okay?" He heard, and he yelled yet again.

He glared at Ken, even though it wasn't really for him. "I'm going to throw all my shit away. Then my locker will be clean." He growled as he watched the hallway clear of people. He could see his book at the other end of the hallway, by the boys bathroom. He stalked down the hallway, finally reaching the abused book. He picked it up, and walked to one of the trash cans in the hallway. Right before he dunked it in, he heard sounds coming from the boys bathroom.

Him being the nosey person he was, walked into the bathroom. What he saw almost made him cry. He stood there staring for a few moments, before he snapped out of his trance. He shook his head, and turned on his heels fleeing out of the bathroom. He walked out and ran into Ken. When Daisuke didn't look at him, Ken said, "What's wrong?" But the shorter boy didn't answer. He threw his book into the trash can, and walked down the hallway--Disappearing around the corner.

Ken watched him, and once he rounded the corner he snapped out of his stupor. He grabbed his best friend's book out of the trash. He grabbed the notebook of the floor along with all the papers, and stuffed it all back into Daisuke's locker. He shut it and took off running after his friend. He turned the corner and stopped abruptly. Daisuke was leaning against the wall, looking like he was about to cry. Ken just stared at him; he didn't know what to say to his friend.

Daisuke shook his head and looked up at the taller boy. He kind of laughed and said, "Maybe they're not as broken up as I thought."

---

Aero: This chapter sucked as well. ^^;; My apologies. There was even some Daikeru(???) flirting/hinting(???) in this chapter that was unexpected. ^^;; That was kind of an accident. Lots on Ken action in this one. ^^ Okay, next chapter will definitely have Taito/Yamachi in it. No doubt about that. ^^ So be ready for that! Reviews are always nice! -Ciao


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon, and don't flatter me thinking I do.

Warning: Addiction, drug use, suicide (maybe), angst, etc. ahead.

**Inexpressible Inhibitions - Chapter Five**

"What are you talking about?" Ken asked, he knew it was probably the stupidest thing he could say.

Daisuke glared at him. "You're the genius. Figure it out." He growled.

Ken raised his hands in defense. "Chill, Dai. Lets not get nasty." He knew Daisuke was going to counter with something. If he didn't he wouldn't know Dai.

"I'm not!" He shrieked. "They're the ones getting nasty in the boys bathroom." His sentence echoed through the hallway. He winced when it came back to his ears the second time.

Ken sighed. "Could you keep it down? We're supposed to be in class... I don't need a detention." Daisuke huffed at what his best friend said. He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. Ken rolled his eyes and sighed again. "Dai..." He started but then trailed off.

"Right." Daisuke said harshly. "Tell me I'm being childish. Tell me to grow up! Everyone else does." He rambled, and Ken just stared at him. He shook his head after a moment.

Ken couldn't help but agree with what Daisuke said. Although, he wasn't planning on agreeing outloud. That would just upset his friend more. "What were 'they' doing in the bathroom anyway?" He asked suddenly realizing that Daisuke had never actually said. He still wasn't quite sure who 'they' were, but was pretty positive that it was Taichi and Yamato.

Daisuke huffed again. "Fucking." He stated simply, and Ken winced at his choice of words... Or word. He raised his eyebrow at his shorter friend, making the mahogany haired boy nod enthusiastically. "Well, basically."

Ken rolled his eyes. "I think you exaggerate too much, Daisuke. And did you have to use that word? It's so vulgar."

Sneering, Daisuke said, "I don't exaggerate and yes, I had to use 'that word'. It has much more emphasis. It helped me get my point across."

"Well, you know what? I'm going to class." Ken said. He turned and started to walk away from Daisuke.

Daisuke's eyes narrowed. "You're just going to leave me here?" He asked somewhat annoyed at his friend's actions. Ken nodded, but didn't stop walking. "What if Tai--"

But before Daisuke could finish his sentence, Ken waved to someone down the other hallway. "Hey, Taichi." He said sounding a little bored, then just kept walking. Daisuke's mouth shut automatically. He ran after Ken; when he passed the same hallway he waved to Taichi as well, and gave him a fake smile. When he reached Ken, he gave him a weak shove.

"Don't leave me ever again." He squeaked. "You're not supposed to leave me. What kind of..." He trailed off as a stole a glance back down the hallway behind him. Taichi and Yamato were talking to each other, and walking in the same direction he and Ken were. Daisuke grabbed Ken's arm and started to pull him. "C'mon! We're late for class." He said hurriedly. Ken raised an eyebrow at his friend, but let himself be pulled down the hallway.

"Whatever happened to us being broken up?" Yamato asked as he adjusted his shirt. His 'encounter' with Taichi in the bathroom had resulted in a few buttons popping off, and it getting awfully wrinkled. It had ended up in some corner after all. "It's amazing that we've never been caught. That would be a sight, wouldn't it?"

Taichi laughed. "Yeah, sure would." He noticed one of his shirt buttons was undone, so he buttoned it. "My uniform is wrinkled now." He complained mockingly, then he smirked. "But, I don't mind. Why did we break up again, Yama? I think all the foreplay in the bathroom's made my mind hazy."

Yamato's expression went serious. "Would you like me to refresh your memory?" Any other time Taichi probably would have taken the sentence as something sexual, but instead his face dropped.

"No. No, I'm good. I remember." There was silence between them, then Taichi muttered a quiet, "Sorry." But, Yamato didn't answer.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Taichi looked at Yamato. "What class are you supposed to be in?" He asked.

"Trig." Yamato stated simply. He didn't know why Taichi always asked him what classes he had. Taichi knew all the classes Yamato had. He knew the only reason the brunette asked was because some classes were more important than others on certain days. If he answered with anything other than the actual classes name it meant he had something to do in that class. But since he answered with the class name...

Taichi grinned and grabbed Yamato by the shirt. He pulled him into a small room, and Yamato laughed.

Daisuke raised his hand and waited for the teacher to call on him. When the teacher finally did, he asked, "May I go to the bathroom?" The teacher nodded, so Daisuke got up and left the room. Once he was out in the hall a picture of Taichi and Yamato in the bathroom flashed in front of his eyes. He turned back to the classroom door, and almost went back inside. "You're being stupid, Dai." He said to himself.

He shook off the thoughts and started for the bathroom once again. He rounded a corner and walked past a couple of open classroom doors. "Where are you going?" He heard, he stopped abruptly, and turned towards the the voice.

"The bathroom." He replied. Ken was leaning against the doorframe of one of the classrooms Daisuke had passed, grinning at the mahogany haired boy. 

Ken nodded. "Ah yes... The bathroom. I didn't think you'd ever use the bathroom in school again." He said jokingly. Daisuke laughed, he grinned at Ken.

"I'm not going to use that bathroom." He answered. Ken laughed and shook his head.

"Right." Replied Ken, grinning at Daisuke.

Daisuke laughed once again, then turned back around and started down the hallway again, leaving Ken standing in the doorway. He rounded another corner, but stopped when he heard a giggle. He automatically felt the pit of his stomach drop. He felt like he was going to be sick. He walked slowly down the hallway,and stopped in front of the janitor's closet. There was a quiet laugh that came from it. Daisuke's hand didn't listen to his brain when it told it not to open the door.

Daisuke reached for the doorknob, and twisted it slowly. All at once two boys tumbled out of the closet, landing on Daisuke. Taichi, who was right on top of the mahogany haired boy looked down at him and grinned guiltily. "Hey, Dai."

The boy just nodded slightly and said, "Hi."

---

Aero: I had totally forgotten I had finished this chapter. It kind of sucks, I think it could be a whole lot better... But, I don't have the time to rewrite it, not like I want to anyway. For some damn reason this chapter gave me so much trouble. It was hell writing it. I would get another chapter of Behind The Curtain out, but I have to go to work. Maybe I'll post it later tonight... Or tomorrow... Or something. ^^;;


End file.
